that hanging tree
by Owl's Prayer
Summary: one-shot, slight Yullen (no fluff)


**A/N: I don't own DGM.**

 **Just a warning: I might have made Kanda a little (okay, a lot) OOC!**

 **-that hanging tree-**

Screams and shrieks rang out in the hallway. Blood splattered on the walls and pillars, seeping through the cracks on the floor. A dull, metallic taste hung in the air.

All people could hear were the giggles / _insane, they say, he lost his marbles_ / and loud laughter of the cursed, dark skinned, dark-haired / _what happened to the gentle kid, had he not exist?_ / teen that strode down the hallway. He didn't kill them all, no, he didn't. He chose his victims carefully.

The first to fall was that blond inspector. Such a pity, he thought. That inspector had beautiful hair too, yes, yes, he probably did. Such talent in baking as well…such a pity. But no, he had to go, he knew too much, him and his damn notebook.

That _Leverrier_ guy had to go as well, that nothing-but-evil who plans to kill his... _host_. Fearing of what he might become.

And now...who else…who else… No one can escape him, none at all, if he was determined to kill. It was time to wipe out those who...who showed no respect to his dear, dear… ** _host_**.

He strode down the hallway, the innocence on his left arm activated. It felt strange, like the innocence was where it was supposed to be, but it felt all tingly and _weird_. It didn't _belong_ , he mused, it probably belonged to the _host_ more than him, but, but he was part of the _host_ as well. So why not use it?

People in white coats were streaming left and right, scurrying deeper into the building. No doubt the head of the organisation would have been informed already. But no, he won't stop till he feels it's enough. Of course he has his limits, his _host_ wouldn't kill the innocent, right? He could live with that, but no, there were some people that simply must go. Such control over his _host_. He needed to protect that dear boy, who was, or is, too nice for his own good.

The man smirked, the corners of his mouth curved up handsomely. No doubt girls would swoon if they saw him out on the streets.

 _Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man, they say who murdered three_

 **-that hanging tree-**

All the exorcists available have gathered in the head's office, all standing stiff and angry, awaiting their orders. A certain blue haired man cursed, shoving his way out from the head's desk to the door.

"Kanda! You can't just _leave_!"

"Che. Someone's gotta stop that kid."

Activating Mugen, he gripped tightly to the blood-red sword. Kanda hurried down to the gardens, where most of the shouts were heard. Weaving through the crowd of scientists and finders that were stumbling in from the doors, he made his way a few feet away from the dark-haired man.

The dark-haired man touch the tree in front of him, humming lightly.

"So, if it isn't _Kanda Yuu_." He said, still facing the tree.

"Let him go now!"

"Uh uh, _Yuu_ , he's a part of me, I'm a part of him. We're bonded from our mind and _souls_."

" _Baka! You're stronger than this, Moyashi!_ "

The handsome man smiled sorrowfully.

"He can't hear you, you know. He already gave in, so now, it's my time, not his—" " **I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, BRAT!** "

Hesitation flickered across the Noah's face. Frowning, he took a step towards Kanda, who tightened his grip on Mugen.

"Very well…but once I'm gone, you know what to do, Kanda." With that, the Fourteen's skin turned paler, his eyes turned grey and unsure, and his dark hair turned white. A small, young boy took his place, kneeling on the floor, blinking unsurely. The boy picked himself off from the floor and inspected his hands, which were bloodied. His innocence stung; the green cross glinting. His left forearm had a map of veins, the muscles tensed but weak all together. The boy raised his left hand slightly, but it fell back to his side after a few moments of shaking.

Pain shot through his left arm / _no, no, the innocence, it's…_ / and Allen gripped to his arm tightly as he swayed on the spot. Black specks dotted his vision. Suddenly, he felt strong, warm arms grabbed his shoulders, giving him a light but fierce shake. He tried to focus on the person in front of him. Blue covered his vision, and a pair of cobalt eyes glaring at him. He leaned in, craving for the warmth that seemed to radiate out from the person in front of him.

His legs buckled, no longer able to support him. He took the other person down with him, both kneeling on the ground onto the soft sand and soil.

"K…Kan…da."

"Moyashi, get a grip of yourself! Hey! Wake up!"

"Hang me, Ka…anda."

"What?!"

 **-that hanging tree-**

 _"Kanda, promise me that if the Fourteen takes over and kills anyone, you won't hesitate to kill me."_

 _"That's obvious, don't you think."_

 _"Thank you, Kanda. I knew I…could trust you to get the job done."_

 _"Of course. Now get out of my sight unless you want to die a premature death."_

 **-that hanging tree-**

"Please…you _promised_."

"…Isn't there some other way?"

"Just…tie a rope…on the tree…please. I'll do the rest myself. "

Kanda bit the flesh of the inside of his cheek. No doubt, he was nervous. As much as he always said he didn't like that shortstack, he couldn't imagine being the one who would kill that beansprout.

As much as he didn't want to admit, Allen was his—no, _their_ bean. An Order without the bean—that shouldn't exist. The bean had wiggled his way to his heart, as much as he probably didn't like it.

Kanda kept a firm grip on the boy, finding a rope at the shed near the gardens. He grabbed it and tied a loop before securing the rope on the tree tightly.

" _Hurry_ , I can't hold Neah off much longer."

"…Do we really have to do this?" Kanda whispered, feeling unsure for the first time in his life. Tears were prickling in his eyes—hell, since when does he feel so much for the bean?

"Kanda, now's not the time to waver. You _promised_. I have to do this."

"Okay. _Okay_ , I understand." Kanda took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. There wasn't a choice now, is there?

"Good, now just—" Kanda hastily hugged Allen, effectively cutting off Allen's words.

"I'll… _I'll miss you,_ _ **Allen**_."

Allen's eyes widened, stunned, before he closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face.

"Thank you, Kanda. Fate will bring us back together in the future. I'll see you again." Allen whispered, his arms looping around Kanda's waist, fingers nimbly slipping a piece of paper and a card into Kanda's back pocket. He ran his fingers through Kanda's long hair, closing his eyes to remember the feel of Kanda's hair slipping through his fingers. He recalled the different faces of his friends in the order, engraving their smiling faces into his memory.

Pushing away from Kanda, he smiled gently, memorising Kanda's features, especially that deep and sad blue eyes he had.

Wincing a little from the headache he was getting from Neah, whom he was currently trying to push away from his mind, he walked towards the rope.

"Hey Kanda...give me a little boost?"

"…Still short, aren't you?"

Allen pouted jokingly, before letting Kanda hold him around his ribs and lift him up to the noose.

"Hey Kanda?"

"…hm?"

"Stay with me?"

Kanda gave a grunt, trying to hold back the sob that was rising fast. He could not believe he was helping a comrade kill himself, no matter how necessary it is.

Allen smiled, before reaching out to the rope. Kanda let him go, letting him hold on to the rope. Straining a little, Allen smiled down at Kanda, and murmured, "Don't look. After this, Kanda, please, _keep walking_. I'll see you soon."

Kanda gave a stiff nod, and turned a little towards the tree. He sat at the foot of the tree, burying his head between his knees. He clutched tightly to Mugen, the sword reverberating a little in response to his tight grip. Not long after, he heard a choked sob and a gasp, followed by rapid gasps and pants. He swallowed the lump in his throat, willing himself to _just not_ _ **hear**_ _anything_... / _no, no he can't look up, no…_ /

That stopped after a while too, and suddenly Kanda _really_ couldn't hear anything. He held his breath. It was too quiet, too cold, too… _empty_. He lifted his head, taking several deep breaths.

"Yuu!" "Kanda!"

Lavi and Lenalee appeared from the entrance, running towards him.

"You disappeared so suddenly, and everyone was streaming into the Order, we couldn't get out, and we couldn't find you!" Lenalee cried hysterically.

"Where—Allen?" Lavi gaped at the tree branch, bile steadily rising up his throat.

Lenalee raised her head to look at the direction Lavi was staring at, only to be grabbed by Kanda and pushed down to his chest. Lenalee gasped at the sudden action.

"No…don't look. You can't look…" Kanda whispered. He knew Lenalee would be devastated, should she see the scene. Lenalee struggled, pushing Kanda's chest, demanding to be released from his hold.

"…Yuu…what happened?"

"… _He hung himself._ "

The words were barely a whisper, but it stunned them. The surroundings grew still and silent again, breaths caught in their throats.

Lenalee gave a strangled sob and a shriek, slipping away from Kanda once she felt his grip loosen. Collapsing in front of the branch, she gave a soundless scream. Lavi enveloped her small frame with his arms, hushing her…

"Kanda! Why didn't you stop him?" Lenalee screamed at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lena…"

Kanda remained silent, sitting stonily at the bottom of the tree.

 **-that hanging tree-**

Komui inhaled sharply, looking at the limp figure hanging from the tree. After giving orders to remove Allen from the tree, he knelt down beside Kanda.

"Kanda."

Kanda did not respond, choosing to stare at a distance. Komui gave a sigh, and told Lavi to keep him company. Komui held on to Lenalee, steering him into the Order.

 **-that hanging tree-**

"Yuu. We should go back too." Lavi whispered, heaving Kanda up to his feet, slowly making their way into the building. It was the first time anyone seen Kanda so broken, but no one could blame him. Lavi brought Kanda into his room, setting him down on the bed.

"I'll go speak to Komui, don't go anywhere, alright?" Lavi said, closing the door softly behind him.

 **-that hanging tree-**

Kanda looked up, greeted by darkness. He turned his head to look at the lotus in the hourglass on his bedside table instinctively. Huh. Looks like he won't be dying too soon.

 _"I'll see you soon."_

He closed his eyes, recalling how Allen said they'll meet again. / _when was "_ _ **soon**_ _"?_ /He frowned, remembering Allen's hand slipping into his back pocket. He stuck a hand into his pocket, retrieving out a piece of paper and a card. He looked at the poker card—' _Clown_ ' printed in cursive, instead of the usual ' _Joker_ '. He unfolded the piece of paper, revealing Allen's cursive and neat script in black ink.

 ** _Kanda,_**

 _For some reason, I just knew you were going to be the one to find me. Since this letter is with you, I believe that I'm gone. I didn't want you to feel guilty about my death, so I wouldn't let myself die on the hands of Mugen. Thank you, for freeing me, Kanda._

 _ **Keep walking**_ _, Kanda Yuu._

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Moyashi._**

Kanda couldn't stop himself from choking on the emotions that were rising up his throat. A gasp escaped his lips. Pressing the back of his head into the wall, he let out a strangled noise and clamped his mouth shut. He didn't remember the rest of the night.

 **-that hanging tree-**

 _"Kanda, you do remember our promise, don't you?"_

 _"Do you have to remind me every day, Moyashi?"_

 _"Just making sure, Kanda, just making sure. After all, my time will be up soon._

 **-that hanging tree-**

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

Thank you, _Kanda_.

 **-that hanging tree-**

 **A/N: I have no idea what I wrote, really, I just typed and typed and...it's a little plotless and revolving around some super dark feelings. Maybe I'll edit the story some other time (I haven't had time to re-read it, only ran the autocorrect on the story) but well here's something after i-dont-know-how-many-years-of-AR-fics. I don't know what I'm doing here but I got caught on DGM and KHR fandom. I have two more one-shots on DGM, both a fanfiction of a fanfiction so I don't think I'm going to share. But anyway. This is my take on the Fourteen taking over, some sort of one-shot. I know, I know, Kanda is realllllly OOC but I don't know I really like Yullen (even though they are enemies but they're cute, enemies or not.) I didn't read the manga but if I'm not mistaken Neah isn't actually a bad guy. Idk, I'll just post this for fun, I guess.**

 **School's taking a toll on me. Anyone who share my sentiments? (:**

 **I'll just continue reading better fanfiction from other authors. bye :)**


End file.
